The invention relates to a device for filtering a high-frequency conductor susceptible to electromagnetic interference of a high-frequency space comprising a filtering capacitor.
For filtering a high-frequency conductor from electromagnetic interference, it is known to utilize so-called feed-through capacitors (U.S. Pat. No. 4.173.745). The wall of the high-frequency space is penetrated by a tubular capacitor, through which the conductor is filtered. Such feed-through capacitors have the disadvantage that they can be mounted only by hand and that they require a hole in the wall of the high frequency space.